fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kacharion
Water |ailments = Waterblight Bleeding |weaknesses = Thunder Dragon |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }} Kacharion are Brute Wyverns. Physiology Kacharion have large heads with conical snouts and dark blue eyes. Bony armor plating covers their heads while the rest of their bodies are covered in dermal denticles, which are scales that look like teeth. They have multiple rows of triangular, serrated teeth. On their back is a large, triangular dorsal "fin" which is actually a large scute. These Brute Wyverns display countershading, by having a gray dorsal region and a white ventral region. Their legs are muscular and sport webbed feet with four clawed toes on each foot. Their arms, in comparison, are stubby and have three clawed digits on each hand. They have long, tapering tails that sport similar scutes to on the on their back, giving the impression of having a tail fin. Abilities Their armored heads allow them to charge and headbutt enemies without sustaining much damage. Kacharions' teeth are also easily capable of ripping flesh from prey. They can also shoot jets of water with precise accuracy and enough powerful to remove bark from a tree. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Theropoda *Superfamily: Shark Tooth Wyvern *Family: Kacharion Habitat Range Kacharion inhabits areas that have plenty of water. Their known habitats include the Ancient Forest, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Jungle, Jurassic Frontier, Marshlands, Misty Peaks, Old Jungle, Primal Forest, and the Ruined Ridge. Ecological Niche Kacharion are apex predators that are known to be able to defeat other large predatory monsters. Some of their known prey items are Fish, Epioth, Ludroth, the occasional Royal Ludroth, Plesioth, and Green Plesioth. While they are mostly active hunters, they also scavenge often, stealing kills from other predators. Kacharion compete with other predators like Rathalos, Rathian, Brachydios, Anjanath, Glavenus, and Deviljho. With their armored heads, serrated teeth, and water blasts, a Kacharion would be more than a match for most other predators. Biological Adaptations Kacharion have bony armor plating protecting their heads. The armor act as a helmet or a second skull and protects the creatures from physical trauma. The rest of their bodies are covered in dermal denticles, which are scales that look like teeth. These teeth-like scales reduce hydrodynamic drag, to making swimming both more efficient and quieter, and protects their skin from damage and parasites. Because of these dermal denticles, their skin feels like sandpaper. What appear to be fins on their bodies are actually very large scutes. The purpose of these scutes aren't fully understood yet, but researchers believe that they might actually act as fins when swimming. Kacharion possess two main rows of large, triangular, serrated teeth for cutting through flesh, but have multiple rows of replacement teeth that grow in a groove on the inside of the jaw and steadily move forward to replace any lost teeth. Teeth are usually replaced one at a time, but sometimes an entire row is replaced. Kacharion have nictitating membranes that cover the eyes while hunting and when the Brute Wyvern is being attacked. Behavior Kacharion are solitary predators that rarely interact with others of their kind. When they do, they will either fight for territory or simply ignore each other. They are semi-aquatic creatures, spending half of their lives in water. They usually hunt for aquatic prey such as Epioth and Ludroth. They will generally attempt to prey on any creature, small or large. Kacharion form pairs when mating, with the female laying eggs near water (Kacharion are oviparous). Once the eggs hatch, the parents care for their offspring for about a month before they set off to live by themselves, and the parents part ways as well. It is possible for a Kacharion to come across its mate or offspring after separating, and will recognize the other. Materials 'Low Rank' This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapon and armor will be shown. Weapons Armor Blademaster Skills: Meat Lover, Ruthlessness, Sharpness +1, Speed Eating +2, Double Hunger Gunner Skills: Meat Lover, Ruthlessness, Sharpness +1, Speed Eating +2, Double Hunger Quests 'Low-Rank Quests' (1-5★) 'High-Rank Quests' (6-9★) Turf Wars In The Ancient Forest *Vs. Anjanath (winner is Kacharion) *Vs. Great Jagras (winner is Kacharion) *Vs. Rathalos (winner is Kacharion) Notes *Kacharion is based on the great white shark, Carcharodon carcharias. It is also based on Carcharodontosaurus, a theropod dinosaur that was named after the shark genus Carcharodon as its teeth bears a strong resemblance to those of a great white shark. *Kacharions' head, back, and chest can be broken. The tail can be severed as well. *In rage mode, Kacharion huffs white smoke from its mouth and deploys nictitating membranes across its eyes. *Kacharions' roar requires HG Earplugs to block. ** Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310 Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster